psychofandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho II
Psycho II is the first sequel to Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 classic ''Psycho''. It was released in 1983. The plot revolves around Norman Bates (played by Anthony Perkins), who has just been released from the insane asylum after 22 years. Vera Miles returns as Lila Loomis (known as Lila Crane in the first movie). Although the author of the original novel Psycho, Robert Bloch, wrote two sequels to the novel, this movie has no relation to the novel of the same name. Plot Summary Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) is released from a mental institution after spending 22 years in confinement. Lila Loomis (Vera Miles), sister of Marion Crane, vehemently protests with a petition that she has been circulating with signatures of 743 people, including the relatives of the seven people Norman killed prior to his incarceration, but her plea is dismissed. Norman is taken to his old home behind the Bates Motel by Dr. Bill Raymond (Robert Loggia), who assures him everything will be fine. Norman is introduced to the motel's new manager, Warren Toomey (Dennis Franz). The following day, Norman reports to a prearranged job as a dishwasher and busboy at a nearby diner, run by a kindly old lady named Emma Spool (Claudia Bryar). One of his co-workers there is Mary Samuels (Meg Tilly), a young waitress. After work, Mary claims she has been thrown out of her boyfriend's place and needs a place to stay. Norman offers to let her stay at the motel, then extends the offer to his home when he discovers that Toomey has turned what had been a shabby but respectable establishment before Norman was committed into a sleazy adult motel. Norman's adjustment back into society appears to be going along well until "Mother" begins to make her presence known. Norman gets mysterious notes from "Mother" at the house and diner. Phone calls come from someone claiming to be Norman's mother. The next day, a drunk Toomey picks a fight at the diner after Norman fires him. Later, a figure in a black dress stabs Toomey to death with a kitchen knife as he is packing to leave the motel. As Norman begins to reconstruct his motel, he begins to doubt his sanity when he begins hearing voices in the house. He enters his mother's bedroom to find it looks exactly as it did 22 years ago. A sound lures him to the attic, where he is locked in. At the same time, a teenage couple, believing the house to be abandoned, sneaks in through the cellar window. They notice a female figure pacing in the next room. As they try to climb out, the boy is stabbed to death. The girl escapes and alerts the police. Mary eventually finds Norman in the attic. Minutes later, the sheriff arrives and questions them about the boy's murder. He finds the cellar neat and orderly. Norman is about to admit that something suspicious is going on, but Mary claims that she has cleaned up the basement herself. After the sheriff leaves, Norman asks Mary why she lied. She explains that she had to save him from being arrested. Norman collapses into the chair with his head in his hands and moans, "It's starting again!" Norman is aware that he is slipping into insanity again. That evening, Mary is startled when she discovers someone looking at her through a peephole in the bathroom wall. She calls out to Norman, who is downstairs and out of reach. The two are horrified to find a bloody cloth that has been stuffed down the toilet. Norman appears confused and believes he may have committed another murder. Mary goes down to check the motel. In the parlor she is surprised by Lila, who reveals herself to be Mary's mother. She has been calling Norman, claiming to be his mother, even going so far as to dress up as her and allowing him to see her in the window. Mary has been helping her. She was responsible for restoring Mother's room at the house and locking Norman in the attic. All of this was an attempt to drive Norman insane again and have him recommitted. Mary's growing feelings for Norman, however, have been preying on her conscience leaving her to reconsider her actions. Meanwhile, Dr. Raymond discovers Mary's identity as Lila's daughter and informs Norman. He also orders the corpse of Norma Bates (which was buried in a proper grave after the events of the original film) to be exhumed, to prove that Norman is not being haunted by his mother. Mary admits to Norman that she has been part of Lila's ruse, and that while she now refuses to continue, Lila will not stop. Mary goes to Lila's hotel and their argument is overheard by a desk clerk. Later, Lila drives over to Norman's house, unaware that Dr. Raymond is watching her from the Bates Motel as she sneaks into the cellar. While Lila is removing her "Mother" costume from a loose stone in the floor, another figure dressed as "Mother" steps out of the shadows and murders her. Dr. Raymond runs up to the house. Lila's body is not in the cellar and the "Mother" figure is gone. Meanwhile, Mary discovers that a car has been retrieved from the swamp, with Toomey's body in the trunk. Realizing the police will shortly arrive to arrest Norman, Mary returns to warn him. The phone rings in the house, Norman answers, and starts speaking to his "other". Mary listens in and discovers that nobody is on the line with Norman. Terrified that Norman has slipped back into insanity, Mary runs downstairs into the cellar and quickly dresses up as Mother to confront Norman and arms herself with a butcher knife. Someone grabs her from behind as she is on the stairs and she plunges the butcher knife into Dr. Raymond, who has sneaked back into the house. A stunned Mary runs downstairs and is confronted by a completely deranged Norman, who promises to cover up for "Mother." Mary tries to keep him away, repeatedly stabbing him in the hands and chest. He backs Mary into the fruit cellar to hide and slips on a pile of coal, which avalanches away from the wall, revealing Lila's body hidden behind it. Mary is now convinced that Norman had been committing the murders. Norman denies doing any of the killings and thinks "Mother" committed them. She raises her knife to stab him and is shot to death by the incoming police. The sheriff inaccurately believes Mary committed all the murders. That evening, a woman walks up the steps to the Bates' mansion. Bandaged from his injuries, Norman has set a place for dinner when he hears a knock at the door. It is Emma Spool, the kindly woman from the diner. Norman gives her a cup of tea. Ms. Spool tells him that she is his real mother, that Mrs. Bates was her sister, who adopted Norman as an infant while Ms. Spool was institutionalized. She further reveals that she was the murderer, having killed anybody who tried to harm her son. As she sips the tea, Norman kills her with a sudden blow to the head with a shovel, now driven completely insane again. He carries Ms. Spool's body upstairs to Mother's room and we hear Mother's voice warn Norman not to play with "filthy girls" and telling him nobody loves him like his mother. Norman reopens the Bates Motel and stands in front of the house, waiting for new customers as Mother watches from the window upstairs. Gallery Screencaps File:Psycho_2_01.jpg|Psycho II Title File:Psycho_2_02.jpg|The Bates House File:Psycho_2_03.jpg|My Name is Lila Loomis File:Psycho_2_04.jpg|The Bates Motel File:Psycho_2_05.jpg|A Note from Mother? File:Psycho_2_06.jpg|Memories of a Young Norman File:Psycho_2_07.jpg|Sandwiches and Milk File:Psycho_2_08.jpg|Hitchcock's Shadow Cameo File:Psycho_2_09.jpg|Encounter with Toomey File:Psycho_2_10.jpg|Mary's Shower File:Psycho_2_11.jpg|Norman Bates File:Psycho_2_12.jpg|'Mother' Strikes Again File:Psycho_2_13.jpg|Someone at the Window File:Psycho_2_14.jpg|I'll Kill Her File:Psycho_2_15.jpg|Kids, Today File:Psycho_2_16.jpg|It's Starting Again File:Psycho_2_17.jpg|There's No Body File:Psycho_2_18.jpg|Conspiracy to Create Madness File:Psycho_2_19.jpg|Don't Lie to Me! File:Psycho_2_20.jpg|Yes, She's Dead File:Psycho_2_21.jpg|Death of Lila Loomis File:Psycho_2_22.jpg|Death of Dr. Raymond File:Psycho_2_23.jpg|A Visitor File:Psycho_2_24.jpg|Are You Really My Mother? File:Psycho_II_01.jpg|Norman is Home Video:PSYCHO II - Vintage Theatrical Trailer|Movie trailer Publicity Images DVD and Video File:Psycho_II_DVD_Menu_01.jpg|DVD Main Menu File:Psycho_II_DVD_Menu_02.jpg|DVD Scenes Menu File:Psycho_II_DVD_Menu_03.jpg|DVD Languages Menu Cast * Anthony Perkins as Norman Bates * Vera Miles as Lila Loomis * Meg Tilly as Mary Loomis * Robert Loggia as Dr. Bill Raymond * Dennis Franz as Warren Toomey * Hugh Gillin as Sheriff John Hunt * Claudia Bryar as Mrs. Emma Spool * Robert Alan Browne as Ralph Statler * Ben Hartigan as Judge * Lee Garlington as Myrna * Tim Maier as Josh * Jill Carroll as Kim * Chris Hendrie as Deputy Pool * Tom Holland as Deputy Norris * Michael Lomazow as D.A. * Robert Destri as Public Defender * Osgood Perkins as Young Norman * Ben Frommer as Sexton * Gene Whittington as Diver * Robert Traynor as Desk Clerk * George Dickerson as County Sheriff * Thaddeus Smith as Deputy Sheriff * Sheila K. Adams as Deputy Woman * Victoria Brown as Deputy Clerk * Virginia Gregg as Norma Bates (voice) (uncredited) * Janet Leigh as Marion Crane (archive footage) (uncredited) Crew * Directed by Richard Franklin * Written by Tom Holland * Novel By Robert Bloch * Hilton A. Green producer * Bernard Schwartz executive producer * Original Music by Jerry Goldsmith * Cinematography by Dean Cundey * Film Editing by Andrew London * Casting by Jackie Burch * Production Design by John W. Corso * Set Decoration by Jennifer Polito * Costume Design by Peter V. Saldutti and Marla Denise Schlom * Brian Wade .... makeup effects artist: Norman Bates mother (uncredited) * Robert Yannetti .... DGA trainee * Martha Johnston .... set designer * Peg McClellan .... illustrator * 'Dangerous' Bob Widin .... property master * Ted Wilson .... carpenter * Robert Misetich .... painter (uncredited) * Lon Bender .... sound editor * Gordon Ecker .... supervising sound editor * Randy Kelley .... sound effects editor * Andrew London .... sound designer * Anthony Milch .... sound editor * Bob Newlan .... foley editor * Mark Server .... boom operator * Michael D. Wilhoit .... sound editor * Glenn T. Morgan .... assistant sound editor (uncredited) * John Roesch .... foley artist (uncredited) * Greg C. Jensen .... special effects * Albert Whitlock .... matte artist * George Cheung .... stunts * Sandra Kenworthy .... stunts * Glenda Moore .... stunts * Kurt Paul .... stunts * Bob Yerkes .... stunt coordinator * Clyde E. Bryan .... first assistant camera * Michael Orefice .... best boy * Raymond Stella .... camera operator * Monty Woodard .... electrician * Michael Chinich .... executive in charge of casting * Kenneth Hall .... music editor * Robb Navrides .... music editor: TV version * Arthur Morton .... orchestrator (uncredited) * Joan Eisenberg .... publicist The producers acknowledge the debt owed to Sir Alfred Hitchcock Trivia * The film opens with the Shower Scene from Psycho. * Alfred Hitchcock's shadow makes a cameo appearance in this film. When Mary and Norman first go into Norman's mother's room, before they turn the lights on, you can see it on the far right. * Lee Garlington who plays Myrna also produced the handwriting of Mother's notes. * Jerry Goldsmith's original theme for Norman Bates was rejected by Richard Franklin. It was eventually used for Twilight Zone: The Movie. Appearances *Individuals **Norma Bates **Norman Bates **County Sheriff **Al Chambers **Marion Crane **Deputy clerk **Deputy woman **Desk clerk **District attorney **Diver **John Hunt **Josh **Judge **Kim **Lila Loomis **Mary Loomis **Sam Loomis **Myrna **Norris **Pool **Public defender **Bill Raymond **Scott **Emma Spool **Ralph Statler **Warren Toomey *Locations **Administration and Courts Building **Bates house **Bates Motel **California **County of Kern **Fairvale **Green Lawn Cemetery **Hotel Fairvale **Statler's Cafe *Objects **''In the Belly of the Beast'' **Piano Sonata Op. 27, No. 2 'Moonlight' **Piano Sonata Op. 13 'Pathétique' **Rape of Lucretia References Category:Films